Puerile Attraction
by EuphoricZephyr
Summary: Don't judge a book by its summary. An emotional story which will make you question all the things or ideas you had about love or help you answer the questions you ever had. [Contains mature and erotic contents.]
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Collision

Damon's navy ovoids gush around the inexorable and inky surroundings, scrutinizing each and every countenance and objects, though there weren't really many objects to examine besides the chair he was plastered to. Klaus's callous face was even gelid than usual. Throughout the whole time he had been present here. After Caroline's demise, well, he was definitely upset. That won't even be the word. The disconcerted assassin which was abstruse somewhere in his already lurid mind had been incited back to its frigid mold. Caroline had been the reason for him embalming those homicidal and authoritative craves. But since now Caroline had been buried about 10 feet under the ground, those lithe promises he made to her seemed to have confronted the same fate. And everyone Klaus pledged to Caroline would be secure were currently being hunted down. Like he was. And being tormented. The guy required something to load the agonizing puncture of blankness in his dreaded heart. So why not put use the old trends to use?

Nothing was equivalent ever since Elena died. Which was 5 years ago anyway. Tyler and her where the only ones clashing with a catastrophic meet with death whilst they were depleting off Silas. They all vowed to die trying, and those two literally did. At least it wasn't a complete dissipate. Tyler being rid caused Klaus and Caroline to be elicited towards each other, which was predictable. Both did have the hots for one another. But Elena passing away caused a gigantic torrent and revolution in his and his brother's life. Stefan concluded to flip his humanity switch and indulge in sanguine blood and alcohol and women and whatever he did during his dark ages to remove or condone the ache in it all. He didn't quite do the same though. Yes, he went back to being how he was before he collided with Elena. Detached, rhetorically nonchalant. But he didn't exactly claim a killing spree or so like his brother, he had a queer agenda of his own. But he actually got over Elena soon enough. He didn't even think it would be feasible, he even concluded to twist out the sliver circlet around his calloused finger caring the lapis lazuli and strut into sunlight at first. But Elena's face came swaying up to his gaze, and he knew she wouldn't want that. And some functional part of his then defected brain told him to respect it. But what did he have left? But then, that one person diverged everything…

'Damon.' Klaus's ample accented voice caused Damon to get clasped out of his profound pool of disturbing anticipations, enlightening his senses to undergo the anguish he was in. The spiked metal device puncturing through the mild flesh of his neck into some section of his neck he couldn't name.

'Klaus.' It was even an anguishing throb to utter a word, but he did anyway. 'Look, man, I know you're going through a rough time, but do you think killing everyone associated with Mystic Falls is the answer?'

'Rough time?' Klaus questioned with mock hilarity snaked around his voice. 'Do you have any idea how it is to watch your loved one die in front of you and you had nothing to do about it?'

Damon's chiseled brows escalated in incredulity or rather skepticism. Did he have no knowledge whom he was inquiring? His dry rims compressed out into a thin line whilst his icy disks actually took a moment to surf through the visages of Klaus's slaves. Katherine having the cure rammed down her throat was actually a huge advantage for Klaus. Doppelganger blood equals to production of hybrids. At least he wasn't all lonely.

'It's ironic, in a way. You not being able to do anything?' A scornful scoff bolted out. But he decided to add something 'respectful' before his raven tresses got sprightly slashed out. 'Did you forget whom you are asking?' Damon inquired mockingly. 'Both of my girlfriends died in front of me. Both apparently with same faces and I had nothing to do about it. But do you know what I did? I let go. Which you learn to do yourself.'

'I don't want to let go!' The volume of his voice amplified to a really excessive level, blaring through the rather serene atmosphere leading Damon to grant his cerulean orbs a roll. 'I want to kill everyone Caroline was ever attached to.'

'What good will that do to you?' Damon had audacity fortified with his words. 'Are you sure you don't need a mental doctor instead of killing?'

'I can't see them living or happy.' Klaus replied, derision was lucid in his tone, but the clarity in the answer was absent. Something hinted at Damon that Klaus himself didn't have the knowledge what amenity it would really bring him. His brain was surely dysfunctional now.

'So, Damon,' Klaus continued eluding the afflictive receptivity from before. 'We haven't really spoken in 5 years, but I have been keeping a track of you.'

'Stalker much?' Damon's usual pretentious smirk veered onto his anhydrous rims. Despite the fact he was in aching agony, he couldn't abolish his conceited penchants.

'You don't really leave behind a clean track, do you?' Klaus glided on as if Damon's previous words weren't acknowledged by his heightened hearing.

Damon tried to angle up his shoulders into a shrug, but every fragment of his shoulder blades were immobile with ache. 'What work of mine are you going to praise, Klaus?'

A wry chuckle frolicked up from the inmost profundity of Klaus's chest. 'Well, I don't think you'd mind making it more lucid to me about your rather weird assassinating agenda.'

'Depends on which you're talking about.' Damon replied. 'And 'weird'? I won't use that for any of my agendas. It's just insanely maniacal ideas.'

'However you describe it.' Klaus grant his mocha tinted ovals a slight roll. 'Some really innovative journalist must have put a name to your killing spree. 'Cinnamon Carnage.' I was speaking of that.'

Damon claimed a sharp intake of oxygen, an airy frown embodying on his forehead, which was ornamented with tiny beads of sweat. That.'

'Yes, that.' A sneer actualized on Klaus's lips. 'Go on.'

Damon finally managed to escalated his virile shoulders into an indifferent shrug. 'I like brunettes. I killed them. Brown is the color of cinnamon and I think you're not dumb enough to not know what 'Carnage' means.'

'5 each state.' Klaus stated.

'Ding ding ding.' Damon uttered with spurious zest in his tone. 'California, Texas, New York and where not. I give you less credit for how smart you actually are. My apologies.'

'Why did you do it, Damon?'Klaus questioned tentatively.

'I told you, I like brunettes.' Damon answered composedly. He couldn't rupture out the actual reason. It would display the vulnerability that had curled out and decayed in his icy heart a long time ago. He had no traces of that feeling anywhere hidden in him. But he still had agitations admitting. Even though why he motioned those actions might have been pretty evident.

'And here I thought each of your ideas were 'Insanely maniacal'. Turns out they are just dumb.'

Snickers and laughs and chuckles obfuscated the halcyon atmosphere, all from the imbecilic puppets of Klaus. He had no idea what he found more satirical. The hybrids actually estimating those words as comical or the frosty blood skidding in his veins galling up due to the hilarity of such a harassment.

'Fine, then, Klaus.' Damon unearthed his conceited demeanor just for one moment of lassitude. 'Why do you think I did it?'

'I think…' Klaus began. 'You did it to divert your heart and attention from the pain you were feeling after Elena died, but somehow, hurting yourself as well. I am no observer, well I am, but it's clear. Brown hair, petite physique, with the exception of the hue of the eyes. You might have been trying to remind yourself how Elena felt…' Klaus disentangled his lusty arms that were encased across the vast expanse of his chest whilst he took a strode towards Damon's hindered physique. 'To taste how her lips were. To remind yourself how her body felt against yours.' He went on and on, about the lushness and what not, but Damon concluded to zoom out on all of it. But he did grasp onto some of the astral sighs that slithered past the plush lips of the enchanted females present. Of course that would happen, Klaus reciting somewhat a romantic ballad or whatever in his ample accent. God knows what chicks dig in British accents.

'Look, man.' Damon ensued speaking, restraining Klaus from finishing whatever more whimsical sayings he had to utter. 'If you're trying to turn me on, it's really not working. Just doing the exact opposite. You should try this on my brother.'

Really, really muted laughs generated from around, causing a vein to ensue on Klaus's mild forehead. He derive a huge preservation of oxygen before tracing back his distance, to bestow the prior distance between him and Damon. 'Then tell me, Damon, a story. The most unique one in your little atrocious spree. Go ahead and share with us.'

'Just pick up a story book if you're in the mood for it, Klaus.' Damon answered rigidly.

Klaus's beige circlets compressed. He took a moment to process something before he elevated his chin into an canonical nod. Two figures streaked up on either sides of him. Before he could protest, an agile hand grasped onto on to his neck, another one clasped onto the obsidian tresses. Damon attempted swivel his hand out of the vervain laced material bound around his fists, but all he presented with was failure and ache.

The pair of robust hands began cant his head at a really noxious angle with tremendous force applied. His end was nearing, he could just allow his taut muscles to unlax. Just ease back and allow all the thoughts of his broad years glide past his eyes in one spark. But for some reason, he couldn't. He just wasn't able to.

He couldn't allow his versed soul to slide away without certifying one thing. That one person's safety. He wasn't even certain if she was still alive. Judging the last time he had caught a glance of her, he didn't know of the chances. It was ironic, that even in his expiring moments, her prospects could dash up. It had been 4 years. The feeling should have succumbed along with his humanity. But would she'd be secure if he died, right? Or would she'd be attenuated into this deranged abyss. He thought what he did back then was inane, yes, but he thought it was for her best. And his own. But why was this giving him second thoughts about her living?

He could feel the attaching bone of his neck with his anatomy splinter completely in one… Two… Three.. 'Wait!' Damon decided to blare out. 'You want a story? I'll give you a story!'

The pressure stopped exerting on his neck whilst the menials elevated their heads to scrutinize their monarch, waiting for what order he'd supply. Damon could feel rigidity and tensity materializing in the chamber. His own cerulean rings surfed along to Klaus's glacial façade, his heart thumping brutally against the interior of his chest.

Klaus just diminished his head a fraction. Damon wasn't sure what it was. A nod? Or what? But he just steeled himself. His lids streaking down shut whilst he braced himself for his end. He never attempted to fabricate a picture in his head of how his death might be. But now to process, this wasn't so bad. It'd be quick and less tormenting. But he had had enough anguish in the past few hours than he had in his whole existence.

Respite flushed through him like a rapid disease once the hands had lost contact with his skin. With a quick toss of breathe, Damon spiraled around his neck once before he halted, granting it moments to heal. 'Still want to hear?' Damon offered.

'Go on.' Klaus nodded.

'Sooooo.' Damon began rather infuriated. 'I met a girl during the Carnage. Fell in love. Spent a wonderful time. But in the end, I killed her. The End.'

'You killed her?' Damon couldn't differentiate if it was actual amusement in Klaus's voice or just apathy.

'Is it that hard to believe?' Damon scoffed airily.

'From what I've seen, it takes a lot to make you fall in love. Just ironic that you killed her.' Klaus shrugged.

'You misapplied by monstrosity.' Damon said. 'It was part of the Carnage and I figured I want no attachments.' Lies, Damon thought to himself. All lies. He did want attachments. He felt like being vulnerable and emotionally manifest for once in his life. He had the knowledge he could be, his heart was positioned in delicate, safe hands. With no one to fight for her, no one was there to make her have second thoughts about loving him. But then, everything averted…

But he did kill her. Well, he wasn't really certain if she died, but she couldn't have survived that. The picture was still grotesquely vivid. His jagged knife charging into her interior from the exterior of her flat stomach, creating a huge puncture there. He could have done it with his own virile hand, he didn't want the blood of her body on his hands. Literally. It still ran a tremor vibrated down his spine at the remembrance of the sight. Sanguine, cerise fluid gushing out of those lush barricades once the maximum impact of pain slapped through her then the lean frame receding before compacting with the ground.

Maybe he just didn't thrash his hand through the small expanse of her chest and just grasp it back with her heart in it. But how could have he gazed at that heart, the decayed, un-beating heart? The heart the once beat with full zest and vivacity, expanding out the light it contained? The heart that once gave his purpose, that once loved him. Or how could have he snapped that neck? With the delicate skin veiling the petite bones where he planted extolled kisses. Her whole anatomy belonged to him. Each and every fragment. But back then, it was for both of their melioration.

Maybe he left her bleeding out on that ground as he hoped someone would discover her and save her somehow. That he could convince himself that he got it overwith and could move on without his humanity. And even if she had managed to clasp onto a bit of her life to survive, he had made sure all knowledge of him was abolished.

'What was her name?' Klaus enquired intently.

A sigh waxed out of Damon's dry labia. 'Livavia. Like Lie-Vay-Vee-A.'

A wide smirk unfurl onto Klaus's adamant features, causing perplexity to imbue through all of Damon's psyche. Why the hell was the bastard leering like that?

'Seems like we got the right girl. Bring her in.' Dictum spiraled around his words as he blared out his command, leaving Damon's countenance bedazzled.

'You are getting sloppy with killing, aren't you, Damon?' The smirk remained plastered to Klaus's physiognomy, allowing Damon's pale skin to crawl. He didn't have to be a psychic to sense the radiating peril.

'There you are, love!' Joy seemed to possess Klaus's tone as one hybrid skidded in with her hand bound around the slim arm of another female. Saliva began to amass in Damon's mouth whilst his teal circlets dilated. He had no idea how to send the saliva down or how to prevent his heart from slashing out through his chest.

His still broadened circlets raked down the familiar form of the other female. That delish figure with extravagant curves and coy, long legs. Disorientation ornamented that angelic physiognomy with flaming leaden eyes. And that icy façade on the face, which signaled that her interiors were shuffling around abashing. This was a dream, had to be. As eerie as it was, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be clasped out of it.

'Livavia?' Damon's voice ruptured at the end. The call sent Livavia's head thrashing towards the sound. A frown inched down on her forehead. 'Damon?'


	2. Chapter 2 - The beginning of the tale

Chapter 2

'What on hell are you doing here, Livavia?'

'Damon… I… Have no idea… What are _you _doing here? I haven't seen you ever again after the carnival night or so… I can't recall.'

Prompt questions were domineering in each nook of Damon's mind, creeping and unfurling out like a lurid flower blossoming and taking up the space. Which was he supposed to ask or which would he let his mind process out?

Why didn't she remember the part where he attempted to claim his life? How does she remember him at all.

How did she get here? Well, that actually was an imbecilic question. Klaus's brisk capability was not to be questioned. Damon would jocundly present Klaus with some malignant, homicidal weapons with the words: 'For the world's best stalker'. Graved on it with jovial symmetry and veracity.

How on hell did she remember him? Damon's compulsion efficacy was abiding and judicious. There was no possible way for any willowy lisle to find any avenue to toil out and expand out to grasp its roots onto the junctions of her mind and fuel her jocose and morbid memories into her system. Or she was compelled to remember. Wait, was that even possible? His mind was so jumbled right now.

Where was she all these years? What was she doing? Did she have a boyfriend? (God knows why, Damon severely hoped that he found a negative answer for that one.) And why on hell did she cut her hair? Damon's scrutiny gave him the result that Livavia's beige ringlets now leveled down to a bit below her neck instead of fluctuating around the curve of her waist. No complaints though, she looked strikingly beautiful as before.

What was his actual first saying to her going to be? 'Hey, Livavia, I loved you and I killed to for some stupid reason. Please forgive me.' Or, 'Hey, babe. Are you angry at me? I so didn't mean to screw you over like I did.' Or simply… 'Hey, I love you. Always have and will. I don't know what you're thinking right now but I just want to let you know, I haven't stopped thinking about you in the last three years. And I am truly sorry.' The last saying was probably what his mortified heart was shouting at him to say and his gut screaming not to. Maybe he should go with his gut, he couldn't hazard to make his façade appear as liable in this situation.

Damon's prior plan was that, if he managed to flee from the internecine grasp of Klaus, he'd cruise away to hunt down Livavia, well, her grave at least. He'd ramble around until he finally discovered it. Then, when he did, he'd allow his knees to clash anile with the ground and he'd have uttered his apologies and whatever not and then, he'd have spiraled out the silver circlet around his calloused digit, which bore the lapis lazuli, his eternal protection from the blaring sun. He would have made himself vulnerable towards sunlight willingly and sense joyfully as the sunlight actually stroke his skin, flaring out like the deadliest virus, causing his skin's hue to convert to leaden and part in cracks before they gave in to the flames and flaked off in the form of ashes. That would have been it. There was no worries about Katherine, Elena, or Livavia. Every maiden who somehow managed to abandon him. He just hated the idea of being so languid and flaccid inside. They were like glass, rupturing with every subtle yet fatal blow. But there was only so much a man could take.

But now that this plan was vitiated, he didn't have any hints on what he should do or utter…

'Klaus, if you touch on hair on head.,' Instead of all the prospects he was constructing to say, this is what piloted past his posh rims. 'I'll be glad to rip your heart out.'

A wry chuckle slithered its way out of the pestilential pits of Klaus's chest. He speedily yet rather theatrically elevated his hand to level onto Livavia's head, whose sumptuous brows inched down onto a rather fastidious and indignant scowl. Coagulated digits frivolously verge around mocha fringes, yanking on it ever so airily. Livavia remained rather rural and bland, yet with the raged scowl plastered to her mild forehead. She was always serene even in the most of noxious situations, which in this case, was coming more in handy than it ever had before.

'I touched her hair, Damon,' A sedate smirk unfurled onto Klaus's details. 'And there's nothing you could do about it.' One of his braced hands began scrape up and down the creamy flesh of Livavia's arm, his sienna orbs surfing carnally over her form causing Damon's teal tinted spheres to dilate in fury. 'I see why you fell for her. Maybe, I'd have her for my _own _uses after I kill you.'

'Pervert.' Livavia uttered rather rurally with her cerise brims materialized into the usual arrogant pout she usually puts on.

'Spunky, isn't she?' Damon sneered rather bombastically. He had a thing for brandishing her as his exalted possession. 'But I think you misunderstood her as a sex doll. Why don't you just ask one of your hybrids to give you a blow job? You must have become a virgin again after Caroline died.'

The smirk on Klaus's face receded. The Klaus who would have slashed back at Damon with some acerbic answer 5, even 2 years ago, now couldn't recoil back into track every time Caroline was sprouted up in the subject. He darted out his tongue to saturate his labia with the tip of it before commanding. 'Sit her down.'

It didn't even descend to his notice that another chair was positioned next to his. Some foreign cast of ecstasy fueled into Damon's grieved heart, illuminating all of it. At least she'll be seated next to him.

Damon's anemic teal gaze never wavered from Livavia's curvilinear stature whilst she was directed to decrease down into the chair.

'Hi.' She greeted Damon with an asinine laugh.

Oh how much he missed that raspy yet melodic voice. 'We come across each other after 3 years in such a situation and you say 'Hi' to me?' A laugh fled from the caged fragment of Damon's heart. He really didn't always laugh, even if he found hideous hilarity in something. She somehow managed to make a laugh thrust out of him, a whole-hearted laugh.

'Don't blame me.' Her voice amplified up into that jocose squeaky tone she used when she was defensive or just convivial. 'I couldn't find anything else.'

'But 'hi'?' Damon questioned felicitously with a genteel brow escalated. 'You were always the romantic type.'

'You missed me for 3 years, Damon.' She stated. 'Maybe I changed my type… But what would _you _say to me?'

This might have been appearing as a zestful banter, but the last moment left them gazing at each other with concealed sensuality, addling and softness. What exactly would he say to her? Something loveable, romantic, or what? He was in ignominy for what he did. And if she recalls him, she why couldn't she remember the lethal last moments they spent together?

'Yeah…' Damon exhaled sharply. 'Hey.'

'Yeah.' Her leaden rondures went dubious. He had the knowledge she had expectations of something comely and pulchritudinous, but he couldn't manage anything here. 'Besides, I have nothing much to say to you, Damon.'

'Via, I-'

'Sorry to interrupt the reunion, love-birds.' Klaus dashed in, he seem to have recovered a bit of his previous guise. 'But the show must go on.'

'Who is this clown again?' Livavia questioned as she began to get snug in her chair.

'Some heart-broken maniac.' Damon murmured, his flaring cerulean optics gazing into Klaus's copper ones.

'Aren't and weren't you the same, Damon?' Klaus challenged nonchalantly.

'So,' Klaus dashed on, when any words failed to elicit from Damon's mouth. 'How did you two love-birds even meet?'

'You are holding us captive as you're interested in our love-story?' Livavia blinked in what appeared dubiety. 'You need a psychoanalyst, dude. You could have just called us up and we could have talked over coffee.' Damon's chiseled brows escalated, crinkling his forehead as he canted his head to the side to gaze at his previous lover, before his lids diminished in a blink. '…But judging from Damon's look I guess there's much more going on. I'll be quiet now.' Livavia's rims flattened out into half a line and pout. She was still the similar juvenile siren he was appealed to 3 years ago.

Tearing his stare away from the brunette, Damon put it back on Klaus. 'Why are you even the least bit interested, Klaus?'

Klaus's auburn circlets also seemed to have been resting on Livavia. He didn't answer for a few heartbeats before he finally retorted his gaze to Damon. 'To try to slow down my process. It won't even take me a blink to kill all of your friends. I am trying to keep myself occupied. I am actually asking everyone for what happened to them in the past years.'

'Afraid you'll run out of activities to do?' Damon scoffed. 'How lame.'

'Yes, actually.' Klaus answered rather serenely.

'So the big bad half wolf has nothing to do in his life?' Damon mocked. 'Do something, Klaus. Get a job, find someone. _Move on_.'

'Is that what you did from me?' Livavia finally spoke up again, but her ashen ovoids were resting on the ground. 'Suddenly disappearing like that.'

'Livavia, I…' It was so adamantine to explain or even elaborate anything to her from the point she actually recalls him. He was sure she didn't have vervain ornamenting any fragment of her. 'You weren't supposed to remember me.'

'Why… Wait, HOW am I not supposed to?' Her voice pitched up to a scream.

'Because I compelled you!' Damon's voice did the same, but it contained ache and unyielding pain.

Chagrin and confusion exuded onto her face, breath hitching in her throat. 'What…'

'Shhh!' Klaus streaked in, restraining Damon from saying anything. 'Don't say anything. Damon will gladly reveal that in the end of your little tale.'

'I guess he will.' Adamance catered onto her countenance. 'Fine, you get your story.'

'Ehh.' Damon grunted in protested. 'Via, I don't think-'

'No. I want to know what happened.' She was resolute on her conclusion. It was clear on her visage and voice.

'What is the use in all of this? I could simply tell you why what happened.'

'I…' Livavia paused. 'I dunno. So.. You didn't leave me after the carnival?'

'No. I did something _much _worse.'

Livavia just stared at him with an absolutely abashed face for quite a few moments before averting her head to Klaus. 'Did you make me remember or something?'

'You won't know unless you keep me occupied with your story, love.' Klaus smiled wolfishly.

'What use will it be of, Klaus? You'll kill us anyway.' Damon enquired.

'You get to spend a few more time with your loved one.' Klaus noted out.

Damon swung his head to toss a glance at Livavia, who was much bewildered herself. For the past three years, all he wished and prayed for was just one more moment with her. For her touch, to pick up her voice, just for her. Now when he was granted with his most venerated wish, will he refuse it due to his dignity and conceitedness and animosity towards Klaus?

.'..Fine..' Damon finally breathed. 'We'll tell you stories, you ass.'

'Now, come on, Damon, let's not get rough.' A grin dashed through Klaus's rigid physiognomy. 'So this is how it was going to work One 'chapter', Damon would say, another Livavia would. You will say everything respectively. From the first glance to Damon's little stunt. And Damon, you are not going to tell her what happened until the end.'

'Or you'll kill me?' Damon scoffed.

'I'll think of what I want to do.' Klaus stated. 'But are you sure you want Livavia love here to grow scorn for you until the very end?'

Damon gazed at Livavia again, his rims compressing out into a placid line. What position did Klaus place him in? He wasn't even sure what was sensible and what was senseless. But he was going to die anyway. But he hated the idea of spending his last moments as Klaus's entertainment.

'And Livavia, love? Don't question or break down or try to strain out your jumbled memory, alright?' Klaus asked.

'Whatever.' Livavia heaved. 'I am not even understanding any of this.'

'Damon, go ahead and start. I have this feeling you were the first one to see her before she saw you.' Klaus flopped down onto a chair which was abaft his physique. When on hell did that get here?

'I'll have difficulties speaking with whatever you have around my neck.' Damon stated, sneeringly.

Klaus just escalated his chin like before and a hybrid was at his aid to remove the spiked device around his virile neck. He sensed the flesh gushing in to filter the lacerated ones. The healing process wasn't rapid, his tongue didn't collide with even a drop of blood in the past 4 days.

'Got all your luxuries?' Klaus questioned mockingly.

'Not even close.' Damon granted his cerulean circlets a roll before settling in. 'Well, I guess I first saw her after my third kill in Chicago. Well, the third kill was in Livavia's town, Timber Bay.'

_Timber Bay was a suburb of Baltimore, Chicago. Damon had already been picking out luscious brunettes resembling Elena in the cities of the other cities. He concluded to direct at the smaller cities or towns for the delight in it. _

_An exultant moan elicited from the brunette's crimson borders whilst Damon shifted in an erotic and rapid rate on top of her lithe figure. Damon had the knowledge how every girl liked it. . Some carnal scrap of his brain lurched, causing the details of how those ladies wanted their sexual, sensuous moments to be to spark through his mind at the very first glance of them. It was extremely functional. It either was a aesthetic gift or just years of experience. Not that he wouldn't be able to satisfy a woman properly without the experience or gift, whatever it was. Even if it wasn't their 'type' of pleasing, Damon had the moves which would allow any woman to educe an unfeigned moan._

'_Oh, Damon.' The brunette, Annaliese, absconded out his name in the form of a festive moan whilst her amethyst flushed nails onto the mild flesh of Damon's back, her spheres contentedly shut. Damon kept striking in his previous locus, uttering no word or sign of elation. His mouth dived into the glorious mounds located on the small expanse of her chest, his snowy pearls yanking on the sentient beads present on them with subtle force. He really needed to cross off one more annoying brunette off of the face of the earth._

'_Annaliese?' Damon uttered rather soothingly yet divinely whilst his rims kept themselves of aid by planting tender kisses down the free space between her exorbitant breasts whilst grinding his hips more into hers. _

'_Yes, Damon?' Her breathing was aberrant and elated whilst sweet nothings elicited from her rubicund brims due to the pleasure. _

'_Ever thought about how you'd die?' He asked docilely, his virile hips moving callously and grinding even more into hers whilst thrusting harder into her, causing a sonorous moan to blare out and her nails to gouge even more into his skin. _

'_No.. I don't know.. Why are we talking about his now?' Moans derived at an indocile rate whilst Damon jammed in harder into her. He didn't know if he was trying to supply pain to her or just endless delight. Damon's calloused hands slithered onto her breasts, before clutching them into the palm of his hands. He couldn't deny how goodly firm and plush they felt. _

'_Because, babe__…__' Damon uttered slowly. 'You're about to die now.' _

'_What are you__…__' His flaccid irises were already smothered around a deep shade of cerise with the claret veins formulated under his eyes whilst his jagged canines extracted. Damon didn't even bother to shield the girl's mouth to halt the screams from blaring out as his lethal fangs sunk into the mild flesh of her neck. His heart and anatomy were captivated by the sanguine fluid which was fueling into him from the girl's helpless system. It was soon when Damon had skidded into his raiments and inky jacket and had dashed out of the door, leaving behind a statuesque, naked, liquidated brunette. The Carnage reporters would love this. _

'Are you telling me that you killed that girl when you were having sex with her?' Livavia's nose hiked up in abhorrence.

'Yes, exactly that.' Damon admitted rather pompously.

'Like, you killed her when you were _in _her?' A hybrid enquired in revolt mixed with regard.

'Yes.' Damon nodded a fraction.

'I have no idea if I admire you now or just am in absolute disgust towards you.' Livavia concluded with a deep breath rattling out of the depths of her chest.

'Admire me, hate me. We all know you love me.' Damon's signature smirk unwound on his charismatic details.

Livavia gazed at him for a few heartbeats before uttering silently, 'Hilarious.'

Before Damon's mind could process what meaning that saying had, Klaus interrupted. 'Was this the day you saw her?'

'Yes. Otherwise I have no interest in sharing the details of my sex life with you.' Damon allowed his beryl ovals to roll. 'Remember the day you were singing in the rain with your two other friends?' He averted his attention to Livavia. 'That was the day I first saw you.'

_Clear droplets of water were cascading down from the vague sky with a sudden thunder illuminating the sky in a shade of mauve. Damon casually leaned against the wooden frame of the exit door of the motel, gazing out at the road and buildings as if everything was normal whilst people glided behind his back, signaling the curious death of a blithe brunette. He had made 'arrangements' for people not to recall his physiognomy but slight details to put the police in a feel of mortification. Raven tresses, divinely beautiful face and lusty anatomy. Many could be hunted down with those information, but if the police only had the idea that there __**actually**__ was a man with divine charisma besides those pest-like celebrities these days. Well, their loss. _

'_Why are you two fuckers seating down so idly while it's raining?' His blessed hearing picked up one raspy, jovial voice in its uproar. His gaze followed onto the sound before fixating it on the brunette which produced it. Vibrant skin with a slim yet curvy physique and sensational smile. Perfect, he already selected the next beauty to be included in his Carnage. _

'_What do you expect us to do?' A male with a lusty frame questioned with a chuckle slithering past his brims. The trio were positioned out in the open of the caf__é, __sitting down on a table with a tilted roof sheltering them from the rain at the caf__é__ across the street of the motel. _

'_Dance and sing like raving lunatics in the rain?' The blonde inquired serenely as she leafed through the pages of the menu book, not bothering to lacerate her gaze away from it_

'_Yes, I do.' The brunette's head diminished a fraction to nod. _

'_You're joking, babe.' The male's brows escalated, amused._

'_Not really.' The brunette applied a rattle to her head, causing her mocha ringlets to soar about. 'You should be able to know me by now, _**babe**._ Hit the music, Ravena.' _

_The blonde, Ravena, just wavered her hand down in a enervated manner onto the button of the boombox positioned next to her, causing sonorous music to blare out from the speakers, agitating the serene atmosphere. _

I can't sleep. Ain't no sleep a'coming. I'm just lying here thinking 'bout you. _The brunette's petite waist thrust around in the air along with the harmonic accent of the music, her voice escalating into a melodic mold whilst she sang along with those lines. She strut into the rain jocundly, gesturing the male with a single digit to chase after her. He didn't wait, like an enchanted imbecile, he began tracing after the steps of the alluring siren._

'Over at the lake and down by the river, You can feel it start to rise.' _She cruised on singing, executing artistic pirouette s and twirls now and then in her little routine. It only took a few heatbeats for most people to spiral into the little gala, along with nonchalant, serene Ravena. But only the brunette managed to clutch his attention. _

_Their eyes collided one moment whilst Livavia was spiraling, her curls plastering onto her face due to the moistness present there. They gazed at each other for quite a few sensuous moments as Livavia came to a slow halt, probably intrigued by the starer. Damon offered his signature carnal simper before blurring off into nothingness, leaving Livavia behind in a state of bewilderment. He did that to all the female. Sudden disappearance then sudden appearance._

'She was like an epitome of luminosity and embers, flickering among the other flames but brighter, eliciting its brightness onto the world.' Damon stated whimsically as he went on, causing a coy simper to unfurl onto Livavia's rosy labium.


End file.
